Not According to the Plan
by watercrab
Summary: Oracle's Fortune #5: It has been two months after the comet and Sokka is going to propose to Suki. Except the universe keeps screwing up his plan.
1. Chapter 1

**Another fortune and you know what that means! Writer's block (I think I'm going to call them Writer's Farts)!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own.**

* * *

"Marry me," Sokka said on one knee. In his hands was a beautiful green stone craved with the Southern Water Tribe symbol. The pendent was threaded with black suede.

"No."

"Come on Zuko!" Sokka shouted as he stayed in his position. "You promised to help me out and you call this helping?"

"I agreed to help you out with your proposal to Suki," Zuko said as he crossed his arms. It was a feeble attempt because his blue parka was making him hard to move. "Not pretending to be Suki."

They where in Sokka's room. Aang was on the ice floor holding his sides as he laughed at the scene in front of him. Sokka was still on his knee holding the necklace while Zuko stand in front of him crossing his arms. He laughed even harder when Zuko turned his head away and raised his nose in the air. Aang had to remove his gloves so he can wipe the tears away from his eyes.

"It's not that funny Aang!" Sokka cried as he turned his attention to the laughing monk. "This is serious!"

"Where I'm sitting," Aang said as he tried to control his laughter by taking deep breaths. "It's really funny."

"Aang," Zuko said as he pulled on his parka collar. "Why don't you be Suki?" he tugged on his collar again. "How do you live in this thing? I'm heating up!"

"Nope," Aang said as he wiped his eyes again. "I dressed up like Avatar Kyoshi once and I'm not doing that again."

"Something tells me that was Sokka's plan," Zuko said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Zuko's usual gesture of getting a headache. His gloved hand covered his face.

"Actually it was," Aang said. "You get used to wearing the parka after awhile. By the way, how did Katara convinced you to wear blue?"

"I'm been here for a week and I'm still sweating!" Zuko whine as he adjusted his collar again. "It was part of the deal of her moving to the Palace."

"Sounds like someone is whipped," Sokka said as he tried to make the whipping noise.

"This is coming from the idiot that is still kneeling!" Zuko shouted back. Aang burst into laughter again. "Get up from the floor before someone sees you!" The universe heard Zuko's comment and the door to the room opened.

"Sokka," Hakoda said as he popped his head into the room. His eyes went wide at the scene. "Oh," is all he could say.

"Dad!" Sokka said as he jumped up on his feet. Zuko placed his head into his gloved hand and cursed. Aang roared with laughter. "It's not what it looks like."

"Okay," Hakoda said as he entered the room. His back pressed against the door and his arms where crossed. "Please tell me what it looks like because what I just saw was my son proposing to my daughter's suitor."

"Huh," Sokka said with embarrassment. "It does look like that," Zuko's head was steaming.

"Chief Hakoda, sir," Aang said before Zuko ripped Sokka's head off. "We where helping Sokka prepare for his proposal to Suki," Hakoda's face showed relief.

"Why didn't you say that son?" Hakoda said as he gave Sokka a hug. "I'm sure Suki would say yes. I can't imagine her saying no."

"I have a few reasons," Zuko muttered under his breath. Aang covered his mouth so he can stop another wave of laughter.

"Dad," Sokka said as he glared at Zuko. "You wanted to ask me something?"

"Oh," Hakoda said as he cleared his throat. "I was about to ask where the Fire Lord was. The trading contracts had been set up and we need to go over them before signing."

"Chief Hakoda," Zuko said as he looked relieved in leaving the room. "There is no need to call me Fire Lord. You can call me Zuko."

"You're here for another week, right Fire Lord?" Hakoda said as he gave a cold stare at Zuko. Zuko actually took a step back and nod. "Then you and I should get to know each other better before I start calling you Zuko," Hakoda sized the boy up and turned and left the room.

"Enjoy ice dodging," Sokka said as he put his hand on Zuko's shoulder. "Too bad that I'll be missing it."

"You're not staying?" Zuko said looking rather white. Sokka knew that the newly crowned Fire Lord did not want to be alone with the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe.

"No can do," Sokka said as he smiled devilishly at Zuko. He was enjoying this too much. "I have to return to Kyoshi Island. I have a proposal to plan."

"Why isn't your father upset at you?" Zuko said as he kept staring at the door. "You're living with Suki."

"I'm not a girl," Sokka said. Zuko turned and raised an eyebrow. "Don't say it," Sokka warned.

"I'll help you out Zuko," Aang offered. "I already did the ice dodging and I passed," Zuko looked a little relieved. "Besides, it will be entraining," Zuko's face went white again.

"I have a question Aang," Sokka said as he collected his duffel. "Why are you here? This is a trade meeting not a peace conference."

"Toph is with Katara in the Earth Kingdom," Aang said with a shrug. "You know for the dam project. I was bored and Zuko mentioned about the trade meeting. I thought it would be fun and it was."

"Aww how cute. Our little Avatar misses his girlfriend," Zuko joked. The comment would have been funny if Zuko did not look nervous.

"Move Zuko!" Sokka growled. "You have to sign those papers and I have to get on a boat," Sokka pushed Zuko to the door. The Fire Lord dug his heels into the ice.

"You're not signing the papers?" Zuko stalled. "You were at all the meetings!"

"I'm not the Chief," Sokka grunted as he pushed Zuko closer to the door. "I won't be Chief for a very long time."

Sokka successfully pushed Zuko through the door and into the hallway. He said his good-bye to Aang and gave an evil smile to Zuko. Sokka grabbed his duffel and headed down the hallway. He stopped right at the exit and turned towards Zuko.

"Have fun bonding with dad this week," Sokka with a wicked grin. "You'll figure out where Katara gets her temper from," with that Sokka made his exit.

"He's joking Zuko," Aang said as he looked at the pale firebender. "Hakoda doesn't have a temper. Well not any I'm familiar with. From what I heard, Katara is more like her mother. You should consider yourself lucky."

"Define lucky," Zuko said as he began heading down the hall. "If Katara is like her mother, then I'll be spending my week with a grown up version of Sokka," he gave a shuddered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Even though my Avatar world does not relate to real Avatar world. I did take some things from the finale that makes complete sense. One is Ty Lee joining the Kyoshi Warriors and Azula going crazy (No Azula in this story and seriously who did not see that coming!). Sorry if this is a little boring, needed a filler. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimr: Do Not Own.**

* * *

Sokka smiled as he saw Kyoshi Island appearing on the horizon. He won't be docking until midday and he still had to finish his plan on proposing to Suki. Sokka headed back to his cabin and entered into the tiny room. He was whistling as he pulled out the betrothal necklace out of his duffel. He found the stone on the day he moved in with Suki. They where walking in the woods nearby their home when Sokka found the green stone on the ground. Suki was excited when she saw the stone and said that it was rare on the island. She also mentioned that it was a sign of good luck. Sokka decided that the stone would be perfect for the necklace and pocketed the stone behind Suki's back. It took about a week to finish carving the stone into the Southern Water Tribe symbol.

Sokka smiled as he sat on his cot. He let the green pendant slide between his fingers. He remembered how upset his dad was when he said that he was going to live on Kyoshi Island with Suki. Sokka was not ready to go back to the Southern Water Tribe but he was not going to ignore his duties as future Chief. Suki supported his decision and promised that she would live in the South Pole when he becomes Chief. That was all Sokka needed to know that Suki wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. He thought about the proposal. It has been two months since Aang defeated Ozai. Everything was moving so fast in everyone's lives that Sokka wanted to wait until everything calmed down. Sokka had everything planned out. He was going to propose tonight. He was going to take Suki down to the bay and talked about how they first met. He knew Suki would joke around and mentioned how insulted he was that he was captured by girls. During the time that Suki would be laughing at the memories, Sokka would kneel down and propose. Sokka began to smile as he imagined Suki's reaction when she says yes. It would be perfect.

"Sir?" a sailor voice said behind the door. "We are going to dock in a few minutes."

"Thank you," Sokka said as he realized that he has been daydreaming during the final portion of his trip. He pocketed the necklace back into the duffel and collected his things. Sokka exited the cabin and headed to the deck. Everything was going according to the plan.

_

* * *

__This wasn't in the plan,_ Sokka thought as he looked at the scene in front him.

The tiny little village was bursting at the seams as villagers ran around holding decorations and food in their hands. Sokka tried to remember any important holidays that where happening. Nothing came to mind. Seeing his favorite fruit stand near the dock, Sokka's stomach began to rumble. He walked to the fruit stand and picked up an apple.

"Master Sokka!" the owner said as he saw his usual customer. "How was the trip to the South Pole?"

"Same old, same old," Sokka said as he paid for the fruit. "Dosa? What's going on?"

"A wedding feast," Dosa said with a smile. "The whole town is excited. We haven't had one in a long time."

"Who's wedding?" Sokka asked trying not to look dejected.

"One of the Kyoshi Warriors," Dosa replied. "I can't remember which one. Do you happen to know?"

"I didn't know any of them where engaged," Sokka answered truthfully. Then he realized that this feast could delay his plans. "Hey Dosa, do you know how long these things last?"

"A typical wedding feast last three days," Dosa said watching Sokka give a sigh of relief. Then he continued on. "But it might last a week."

"A week!" Sokka exclaimed as his hand ran down in front of his face. Dosa gave him a toothy grin.

"Kind of screw up your plans, huh?" Dosa laughed as he watched his friend pout.

"You have no idea," Sokka said as he waved goodbye to Dosa.

Sokka munched on his apple as he walked to his small frame home. The wedding feast had seriously put a damper on his plan. He figured that he can wait a week and it would not be a big deal. The only problem that he had was controlling his excitement. Sokka did not want Suki to get any hints. As he moved closer to his modest home, something popped into his head. He had not thought about it for over seven months and now he could hear the voice talking in his head.

_Something that you have been thinking about will not go according to plan,_ the voice repeated until it was pounding in his head. _But you will have your result._

Sokka tired to shake the voice out of his head as he walked up to his door. He tossed the apple core over the railing and opened the door to give his love of his life a greeting. When Sokka opened the door, he heard a squeal and a flash of green.

"Hiya cutie!" a cheerful voice ranged out. Sokka was engulfed with a hug. "How was the South Pole?"

* * *

"Hi Ty Lee," Sokka said as he let go of the hug. He saw Suki sitting at the table and sat down next to her. "The South Pole was boring."

"How come?" Ty Lee asked as she returned to her seat.

"Because she wasn't there," Sokka said as he gave Suki a kiss on the cheek. Suki's face went red.

"That was cheesy," Suki said as she tried to roll her eyes. Ty Lee giggled at the couple.

Sokka found out after they had won the war that Ty Lee was in prison for her involvement in Boiling Rock which she would not talk about. Suki decided that the former circus performer should move to Kyoshi Island and become one of them. It was strange at first for Sokka to be friendly towards his former enemy but Ty Lee had ending up becoming a close friend for him and Suki. During those short two months, Kyoshi Island has become the best thing that ever happened to Ty Lee.

"I told you that he won't see me," a friendly voice rang out snapping Sokka out of his daze. Sokka looked up as saw a young man with long brown hair smiling at him.

"Haru!" Sokka shouted as he extended his hand for a shake. Suki and Ty Lee covered their ears. "What are you doing here? I thought you will be on the dam project!"

"I was," Haru said as he returned the shake. "Something came up," Haru glanced over to Ty Lee who quickly blushed. Sokka did not see the gesture. He was still getting used to the fact that the eartbender and the circus performer have been seeing each other in those two short months. Sokka gave a quick shrug, peace does do strange things.

"What came up?" Sokka asked as he took a sip from his glass that Suki produced in front of him. "I can't believe Toph would just let you go on a vacation. She wanted that dam finished before the flood."

"She did," Haru said as he leaned back in his chair. "But she gave me a two week vacation. I think Katara had some say in that."

"She did," Ty Lee answered. She had a huge smile on her face. "She pulled the 'I'm dating the Fire Lord' card," they all laughed.

"I'm surprised that Toph didn't pull the 'I'm with the Avatar' card," Sokka said as he kept on chuckling. "That usually trumps the 'Fire Lord' card,"

"You know Toph," Suki said as she pointed at Ty Lee. "She was getting sick of Ty Lee," Sokka almost spit out the contents of his cup on to Haru. He began to cough and sputtered as he stared at the couple.

"You went with Haru?" Sokka asked as he tried to gasp for air. The trio began to chuckle.

"I left the same day you left," Ty Lee said as she fiddled with something around her wrist. "I couldn't be away from him," she leaned over and gave Haru a peck on the cheek. Suki looked happy for the couple. Sokka looked perplexed, he was missing something.

"So why come here?" Sokka said still trying to figure out what is going on. "Ba Sing Se is much closer to the project and much nicer to spend your vacation," Suki elbowed him in the stomach.

"The celebration, silly!" Ty Lee sounding more perky than usual. "Plus Haru and I have some things to settle out."

"Oh yeah, the wedding celebration," Sokka said as he saw the pieces falling together. "Dosa just told me and I completely forgot! Stupid me," he turned to Suki looking more confused. "Dosa said it was one of the Kyoshi Warriors. Who is it?"

Suki did not say anything but point her finger to the happy couple. Sokka followed the finger and stared at Haru and Ty Lee. Ty Lee flashed her smile once again and Haru put his arm around her and gave a nod. Sokka's eyes darted down to Ty Lee's wrist and saw a gold woven bracelet, the symbol of marriage in the Earth Kingdom.

"What?" Sokka said as his eyebrows rose practically to his hairline. His eyes darted back and forth between the couple.

"We elope!" Haru said as he gave Ty Lee a squeezed. Sokka was completely dumbfounded. He did not see that coming.

"Congratulations," Sokka said trying to be excited for his friends. Normally he would be happy for them but as of right now they had severely screwed up his plans.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own.**

* * *

Sokka wished he was still in the South Pole. He wished he was ice dodging with Zuko. He even wished going against Azula again. Anything than what he was hearing right now. Grumbling, Sokka placed his pillow over his head and let out a loud groan.

"Wow," Suki whispered as she snuggled closer to Sokka. "I never knew that Ty Lee was so _vocal_, she giggled when she heard gagging sounds under Sokka's pillow. Sokka removed the pillow from his head.

"The whole village is going to hear them," Sokka mumbled as he tried to block out the noise. "Can't they take a break? It's well after midnight!"

"Should I be concerned that we won't be having magical nights like that when we get married?" Suki mocked as she kissed Sokka on the cheek.

"Only if you're quiet," Sokka retorted. He felt himself smiled when he saw Suki's eyes went wide. "Thanks for the brilliant idea of letting the love birds stay with us."

"It's only temporary," Suki whispered as she rolled over to her side of the bed. "Until their house is finished."

Sokka gave a long sigh as he tried in vain to block out the noise. Everything was a surprise after surprise. He gotten over the shock that Haru and Ty Lee eloped. Suki suggested to Sokka to rest and be ready for the feast at sundown. Sundown came and surprise number two was announced. Apparently it is a tradition that the men of the village help the groom build a home for his bride and the future family. Sokka groaned when he heard this, the only home he ever built was made out of ice. Sokka was glad that Haru and Ty Lee were getting all the attention but somehow some of the older women of the village directed their attention to Sokka. They asked a variety of questions that made Sokka turned red. Thankfully Suki pulled Sokka away from the old women and took him to the buffet table. His stomach growled when he saw the food. Sokka should have known that surprise number three was coming when he was stuffing his face. During the eating frenzy, Suki told Sokka that Haru and Ty Lee where staying with them until their home was done. Sokka choked on the food.

Sokka stared at the ceiling as counted the surprises that he experienced earlier tonight. Three surprises and a bunch of dirty old ladies. He grumbled as he flipped over and covered his head with his pillow. Sokka had a feeling that the universe would not be kind to him this week.

* * *

"Good morning Sleepy Head," Ty Lee said in her usual chipper voice. Sokka could not understand how she can be such a morning person. "How did you sleep?"

Sokka slid into his chair and began to think on the answer. Suki gave him a dirty look as she handed him his coffee. Haru raised an eyebrow as he watched his friend mulled over the question that his wife just asked him. Sokka gave smirk before answering.

"Well I learned something from last night," Sokka began as he looked at Ty Lee. "During my travels with Aang, I slept through a lot of noise. Such as Appa snoring, Momo make chatter noises, and Toph talking in her sleep," he counted each example off from his fingers. "Last night was the first time I realized that I was a light sleeper."

"Sokka!" Suki yelled as she hit the back of his head. Ty Lee's face went red.

"Told you so," Haru laughed as he wrapped his arm around Ty Lee. "You where being too loud."

"What's the agenda for today?" Sokka asked before he took a sip of his coffee.

"Ty Lee and I are training with the girls today," Suki said as she continued to glare at Sokka. "You two are working on the house. Then another feast tonight."

"Oh joy," Sokka mumbled when he thought about the old ladies. "Hey Haru, I want you to meet these old ladies that I met last night. They are quite the talkers."

"Already met them," Haru said as his face began turning red. "Said some things I rather forget."

Sokka chuckled as he continued to enjoy his coffee. He let his grumpiness leave him and he was starting to enjoy the day when a familiar shriek was heard. Sokka looked up and saw a messenger hawk sitting at the open window.

"Hawky!" Sokka shouted as he ran to the bird. The bird recognizes his master and nuzzled him when Sokka reached for the message that was attached to his back. Sokka opened the note and his eyes went wide as he read the contents inside.

"Whose it from?" Suki said as she saw Sokka's jaw dropped.

"Zuko," Sokka replied as he gave the note to Suki. She read the note and reacted the same way that Sokka did.

"He's pissed," Suki said when she finished reading the note. She gave it to Ty Lee to read. "Crap, I already lost my bet to Toph. I was giving him three days before he explodes."

"I never knew he could swear like that!" Ty Lee managed to say as she read the note. Haru looked over Ty Lee's shoulder and tried to contain a chuckle. "Very unFire Lord like," she wrinkled her nose.

"He was on a ship for three years," Sokka reminded her.

"I love the part about castrating you with an ice cube," Haru laughed as he tried to finished reading the note. "Can't imagine that working."

"What did you do?" Ty Lee asked as Haru pluck the note out of her hands.

"Nothing!" Sokka defended. "I just left him alone with my dad for a week. Dad wanted to bond with him. Besides Aang is with him for moral support," somehow that thought made Sokka chuckle.

"I would pay good money to see that!" Haru laughed even harder. It was obvious that Haru was talking about Zuko's threats. Ty Lee took the note out of Haru's hands. "Hey! I'm not finished reading it!"

"You are now," Ty Lee said as she folded the note in half and gave it back to Sokka. "You have a house to work on."

Sokka and Haru made some grumbling noises as they headed out of the door and to the empty lot that was gathered with men. Sokka announced that he would like the house to be done in twenty four hours because he did not want Haru and Ty Lee spending another night. The men roared with laughter as they watched Haru's face went bright red and then told Sokka that it would be impossible so he had to suck it up. After the crude jokes and taunts, the men began planning the design of the house.

It was going to be a simple framed house, similar to the ones that already existed on Kyoshi Island but only bigger. The couple needed extra bedrooms because of Ty Lee's large family. The single men of the group began asking questions when they found out that Ty Lee had six sisters. Haru could not answer the questions because he never met the sisters let alone her parents. Sokka laughed at Haru until the questioning was directed towards him. He focused his attention to the construction instead of answering the questions. By late afternoon, the wooden frame was done and everyone quit for the day so they can get ready for tonight's feast. Sokka and Haru walked back to Sokka's home. Once inside they noticed that the girls have not returned.

"They must be training still," Sokka commented after he called out Suki's name.

The boys gave a shrug and headed up the stairs so they can be ready to leave once the girls came home. Sokka greeted Hawky when he saw the bird perched on the window sill. Searching through his duffel bag, Sokka found the necklace. He was holding it in his hand when Haru stuck his head in the doorway.

"Bathroom is free," Haru said. His eyes felled to the object in Sokka's hand. "What's that?"

"Suki's betrothal necklace," Sokka said as he placed the necklace on the desk. Sokka faced Haru and noticed something was different. "Where's your moustache?"

"Ty Lee wanted me to shave it before the second feast," Haru said as he leaned against the doorframe. "She was getting grossed out."

"Did I mention that I love that girl?" Sokka said as he began to smile. "I hated that thing."

"It wasn't so bad," Haru said looking rather hurt.

"Everybody hated it," Sokka laughed. "You should have heard the nickname that Toph gave you."

"I don't want to know," Haru said as he gave a frown. He changed the subject. "When are you planning to ask Suki?"

"It was supposed to be yesterday," Sokka answered as he glanced at the necklace. "But the feast came up."

"What's stopping you?" Haru said as he gave Sokka a strange look.

"I don't want to steal your thunder," Sokka said. He felt like slapping himself. That was the dumbest thing he could say.

"Thunder?" Haru replied looking perplexed. "You're not stealing anyone's thunder."

"I just want it to be perfect," Sokka said as he sat on the bed.

"The only way it's going to be perfect is when you ask her," Haru replied as he left and headed to the guest room.

Sokka sighed as he stares at the green pendent. Haru had a point. Maybe he should just ask Suki and get it over with. Giving a loud groan, Sokka grabbed his things and headed to the bathroom. Hawky gave a chirp and headed to the desk.

* * *

Sokka returned from the bathroom and began to change. He thought about what Haru said and decided that Haru was right. Heading to the desk, Sokka noticed that the necklace was missing.

"Haru!" Sokka yelled as he began searching for the necklace. He checked under the bed and rifled through his duffel. He heard Haru's feet running into the room.

"What?" Haru shouted as he watched his friend on his hands and knees. It looked like he was searching for something.

"Do you remember where I put the necklace?" Sokka asked looking frantic.

"I thought you put it on the desk," Haru answered looking just as frantic.

"That's what I thought!" Sokka yelled as he began pulling on his hair.

Haru saw the panic in Sokka's eyes and began searching the spots that Sokka already checked. The boys crawled all over the floor trying to find the missing necklace.

"Not good," Sokka said as he started to pace. "Think Haru! Where could it be?" Haru thought for a moment then something struck him.

"Where's Hawky?" Haru asked and pointed to the window sill.

"Probably hunting something," Sokka replied. The look on Haru's face made Sokka's stomach dropped. "You don't think?"

They both rushed to the window and looked down. Haru let out a gasp and Sokka practically screamed. Hawky was on the ground and he was barely moving. The boys looked at each other and began running down the stairs.

"HAWKY!" they both yelled rushing to the sick bird.


	4. Chapter 4

**Personally I don't think this is my best chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own.**

* * *

"That is one lucky bird," the vet exclaimed as entered the small waiting room. Sokka sat up from his seat looking very relieved. "Warrior Suki should be more careful with her jewelry. Hawks love shiny objects," the vet opened his hand. In his hand was the green pendent that looked slimy. "Just boil it in water for a few minutes."

"Where's the cord?"

"You'll need to find a new one," the vet said as he wrinkled his nose. "I'll have to keep your bird here for the next couple of days."

"Okay," Sokka said as he took the pendent out of the vet's hand. "Please don't mention the pendent to Warrior Suki."

"Of course," the vet grinned. "Dosa was right."

"About what?" Sokka said as he felt the dread forming.

"You are proposing to Warrior Suki," the vet replied. Sokka cursed. "The whole village knows except of course Warriors Suki and Ty Lee."

Sokka let out a huge groan as he exited the building. He put the slimy pendent in his pocket as he headed back to his home. Everyone in the village knows about his proposal to Suki. He has added Dosa on his list of people he has to kill in the future. Suki was on the porch waiting for him. Once she saw him, Suki ran down the steps and gave him a big hug.

"Haru told us about Hawky!" Suki exclaimed as she let go from the hug. Sokka cursed again. He was going to add Haru onto the list. "He said that Hawky choked on something."

"A squirrel-mouse," Sokka replied as he mentally removed Haru off the list. Suki was about to question it but Sokka cut her off. "We should be going to the feast."

Suki gave a nod and took Sokka's hand. As they headed to the market square, Sokka could have sworn that all eyes where staring at him. He prayed to the universe that tonight's feast would go peacefully.

* * *

The universe had answered his prayers about last night's feast but it was full force revenge the next day. The housing construction was a complete mess. While working on the exterior, Sokka slammed the hammer on his thumb which caused the warrior to jump back and knocked down the ladder that the roofer was on. The roofer fell and landed on Sokka. Thankfully the roofer and Sokka where okay. Haru's home needed all the workers in the village and if any of them where injured, the construction would be delayed for another day. Sokka wanted the home to be finish as soon as possible. The day ended with a house with a roof and an unfinished exterior.

Haru and Sokka slowly walked back to Sokka's house. They talked about what needed to get done and predicted when Haru's home will be finished. The speed of construction on the house made Haru and Sokka think it would be done by the end of the week, if the universe would let them. Sokka was about to entered into his house but stopped when he heard a conversation. Suki and Ty Lee where excited about something. Giving a wave to Haru, the boys slowly crept under the window to hear the discussion.

"I can't believe it!" Ty Lee exclaimed to whatever Suki said.

"I know!" Suki replied. Sokka could hear the excitement in her voice. "I'm not surprised though," the boys looked at each other.

"A baby," Ty Lee said in a dreamy voice. "I can't wait for the day when Haru and I have babies."

Sokka did not hear the rest of the discussion. He quickly got up from his spot and ran to the well that was in the town square. Haru ran up to him and watched his friend vomit into the well. Haru placed a supporting hand on his shoulder.

"Congratulations?" Haru said wearily. He was not sure if he should be happy or scared for his friend.

"I'm going to be a dad!" Sokka cried as he tugged on his hair. Haru hushed him when the villagers where looking at Sokka making a scene.

"Just relax," Haru whispered. "Making a scene does not help your situation."

"Relax!" Sokka screamed but quickly quieted down when Haru shushed him again. "I have a pendent that is covered in hawk puke and my soon to be fiancée is having my child!"

"Why don't you just talk to her?" Haru suggested.

"Talking is what got her in pregnant in the first place!" Sokka wailed as he stormed off. Haru did not have any idea what Sokka was talking about.

* * *

The third night of the feast was a nightmare. Thoughts of children danced in Sokka's mind as he walked around the town square with Suki on his arm. Villagers gave a smile or a nod to the almost happy couple. Suki waved but Sokka just ignored the villagers. He was in no mood to talk. Suki dragged Sokka to a table that Haru and Ty Lee where sitting. The girls quickly went into a conversation leaving Haru and Sokka sitting in silence. Haru gave Sokka a worried glance before he spoke.

"How are you doing?" Haru asked making sure his voice was low.

"Not good," Sokka whispered as he glanced at Suki. She was telling a funny story about the village to Ty Lee. "Everywhere I look, I see babies. I don't know what to do!"

"Here's an idea," Haru hissed as he pointed to Suki. "_Propose_."

"She's going to think I'm doing it because she is pregnant!" Sokka whispered back.

"You love her don't you?" Haru questioned. He wanted to smack Sokka.

"Yeah," Sokka replied. "But you don't understand. I want it to be perfect."

Haru almost screamed. Ty Lee noticed a change in her naturally calm husband and placed her hand over his hand.

"What's wrong?" Ty Lee asked as she gave Haru a squeeze. Before Haru could utter a word, Sokka shrieked and stood up.

"Look!" Sokka shouted as he pointed over Haru's head. "A food eating contest! I bet I can win one!"

"You are going to puke," Suki pointed out. Ty Lee gave a disgusted look. Haru stared at Sokka and gave him a smug smirk.

"You should enter," Haru said with a shrug. He was getting tired of Sokka's whining.

"I am!" Sokka said sounding way to excited about gorging himself with food. "You should sign up too."

"Weak stomach," Haru said as he patted his belly. Ty Lee looked like she was going to protest but Haru gave her a look that said _don't open your mouth_.

"Sucks to be you," Sokka said as he jumped up from the table. He gave Suki a kiss and headed to the food eating contest.

Haru barely controlled a chuckle as he watched Sokka lined up with the other eaters. This was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

Sokka felt like crap. Suki and Ty Lee avoided him in the morning and had to deal with a chuckling Haru while walking to the lot. Last night was a nightmare. The food that was chosen for the contest was chili. Sokka was a fan of spicy foods and what he heard about Earth Kingdom's chili being the spiciest, he could not wait. Sokka did not win first place in the contest, actually he finished last. It felt like the chili burned his stomach out. He spent the rest of the night vomiting into a bucket. Sokka could have sworn that he heard Haru laughing.

The rest of the day went smoothly. The exterior of the house was finished and the men began working on the interior. Hardwood floors where installed in a slow but steady pace. The work would have been done earlier but Sokka kept running out of the house and finding a place to puke. The men roared with laughter as the watched the very pale warrior continued with his work. Haru felt sorry for his friend and decided that everyone should stop working for the day and prepare for tonight's feast. The men agreed and each one gave a pat on Sokka's back as they left. Haru was impressed that Sokka was able to hold down his stomach after the last worker left but was upset that his new wood floors where going to smell like vomit.

* * *

Something was fluttering in his room. Sokka slowly opened his eyes to see what was making the noise. At first he could not see anything but once his eyes began to focus, he saw something brown perched on the back of his chair.

"Hawky?" Sokka muttered as he rubbed his eyes. The warrior blinked twice and focused on his chair. "Hawky! You're home!" he jumped out of his bed and hugged his beloved pet. He heard a cough and turned his head towards the noise. Standing in his room was Haru and Aang.

"Are we interrupting something?" Haru chided. Aang was laughing. Sokka felt his face becoming red.

"Aang!" Sokka exclaimed as he tried to change the subject. "When did you get here? I thought you where moral support for Zuko! Did my dad kill him?"

"I arrived last night," Aang said between chuckles. "Zuko doesn't need moral support anymore. Don't get excited, your dad didn't kill him. Oh, I think Zuko wants to kill you though."

"I've got the memo," Sokka said as he went to his desk to retrieve the note. He tossed the note to Aang. Aang's eyes went wide as he read the note. "You arrived last night? Where was I?"

"You passed out when we returned from the lot," Haru answered as he watched Aang chuckling over the note. "Suki thought it would be best for you to rest."

"Wow," Aang said once he finished reading the note. "I would pay good money to see that!" pointing something in the note. Haru agreed and Sokka ripped the note out of Aang's hands.

"You know what?" Sokka grumbled as he tore the note into pieces. "You two are sick! Besides it's physically impossible."

"Zuko has been known to do the impossible," Aang reminded. Haru laughed as he saw Sokka's jaw dropped. "How come you didn't propose to Suki and what happened to Hawky?"

"I'll tell you the story on the way to the lot," Haru said as he escorted Aang out of Sokka's room. Sokka quickly changed his clothes as he heard Haru continue talking to Aang. "I know it's not part of your Avatar duties but can you bend puke out of hardwood floors?"

* * *

Sokka came to the conclusion that the universe hates him. Since the beginning of the week the universe had managed to screw up his plan, caused bodily harm, created horribly spicy food, forced a vocal circus performer turned Kyoshi Warrior to live with him, let his pet bird eat the pendent, and made him into a father. And to top it off, the universe had sent the Avatar to visit. While everyone else is excited that Aang is here, Sokka wanted to pull his hair out. The Avatar was a twelve year old boy who was still having issues about the facts of life.

"Dirty," Aang scowled after Haru brought him up to date. Sokka felt like he was going to scream. Instead he picked up a hammer and began working on the floor.

"I'm getting tired of you saying that," Sokka replied as he hammered the floor down. "That's all he said to me, Suki, Katara, and Zuko before the comet," he explained to Haru.

"I didn't object to a lot of things," Aang said as he wrinkled his nose. He placed another floorboard down and air bended the nails into the wood. Sokka and Haru let Aang work on the floor because he was moving in a faster pace.

"Like what?" Haru asked as he rolled back on his feet. Apparently the question caught Aang off guard and he began to stumble over his words. Sokka raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah Aang," Sokka said as he watched his friend began to blush. "What didn't you object too?"

The young monk did not say anything but gave a sheepish grin. Sokka started to think back when Aang did not object to anyone's relationships. As he thought about it, Sokka stared at Aang as he shifted uncomfortably. The only thing that came to his mind is when Katara made her announcement. Sokka could not understand why that was so important until it dawned on him. Haru swore he saw steam coming out of Sokka's ears.

"Hypocrite!" Sokka shouted as he pointed the hammer at Aang. Everyone that was working in the interior of the house stopped the construction and stared at the warrior. "I should have noticed that you didn't complain when Katara moved into the Palace!" all the workers began whispering about the Fire Lord and the Master Waterbender living together. Haru covered his face with his hands.

"What are you talking about?" Haru asked as he glared at Sokka for letting out a secret.

"He's living with TOPH!" Sokka shrieked and then his eyes narrowed. Haru glared at the young monk. Aang felt his face losing color. "Wait till Jerkface hears about this!"

"Who's Jerkface?" one worker asked. All the other workers shushed him as they waited to see what happens next.

"And her parents!" Aang defended himself. "There is no reason to get Zuko involved!" the workers made a noise of acknowledgement when they found out who Jerkface was.

"I'm going to agree with Aang on that one," Haru said as he stepped between the boys. "Why should he care?"

"She's practically his sister!" Sokka screamed. "At least Jerkface was honorable enough to tell me before he told Katara!" Aang took a step back when all eyes where glaring at him. Aang had it; he was not going down in this fight.

"What about you?" Aang shouted back. It was Sokka's turn to step back as heads snapped towards his direction. "You have been practicing your proposal for over a week and you haven't asked her!" the workers began agreeing with Aang. "And now she is having your child and you still won't ask her!"

"SHE'S PREGNANT!" all the workers shouted. Haru let out a loud groan.

Sokka was furious. Not thinking about the outcome of his actions, Sokka threw his hammer at Aang. The young monk saw the tool heading towards him and with a quick bending motion the hammer went over his head. The hammer struck a ladder behind him and the ladder fell into the crowd of workers. The workers scattered and one of them knocked a platform over. As the platform toppled, a large tray that was resting on top of the platform went flying into the air heading towards Haru and Sokka. The boys did not move fast enough and the tray landed right on top of them, covering them in a white paste. Everyone in the house went silent.

"Perfect," Sokka mumbled as he wiped the paste off his face.

"My house is covered in plaster!" Haru shouted as he glared at Aang and Sokka. He could not decide who would die first.

"Sorry Haru," Aang said as he looked down to the floor. Suddenly his head popped up and his grey eyes began to dance. Sokka realized that Aang had an idea, really stupid idea. "I know how to get the plaster out!" before anyone could ask what Aang's idea was; the young monk began moving his hands around in a circular pattern.

"Aang! NO!" Sokka yelled but it was too late. Aang pushed his arms forward and a gust of wind blew onto Haru and Sokka. Sokka felt the plaster drying on his skin.

"Oops," Aang replied when he noticed his mistake.


	5. Chapter 5

**Fortune #5 done! Had fun writing this! Enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own.**

* * *

Just like sand, Sokka found plaster in places he never thought existed. He kept scrubbing himself until he knew that the white paste disappeared from his body. After Aang accidently dried the plaster on Sokka and Haru, he had to bend the earth to carry them home. Suki and Ty Lee where on the ground laughing when they saw the guys looking like statues. While wiping the tears out of her eyes, Suki refused to let the boys entered the house. She suggested that Aang should launch the boys into the bay. Even though Suki was joking, Aang did it anyways and the boys where seen flying over the village screaming. Now Sokka was waist deep in water praying that the Unagi would eat him.

_Everything else went wrong,_ Sokka thought. _Why not that. This miserable week would be over._

His thoughts ended when he heard a loud whistle. Turning around, he saw Ty Lee standing at the shore holding towels and clothes.

"Thank you," Haru said as he took a towel and gave Ty Lee a kiss. Sokka just took the towel and gave a scowl.

"Where's Aang?" Sokka grumbled as he dried his hair. "I'm going to kill him."

"He felt bad about what happened," Ty Lee answered as she tossed the clean clothes at the guys. "So he's at the lot cleaning our house," she studied Sokka. "What's wrong with you? Your aura is all wonky!"

"Wonky?" Sokka asked as he gave a look to Haru. Haru just shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, wonky," Ty Lee replied as she studied Sokka some more. "You have several emotions fighting in you," she raised an eyebrow and began counting off on her fingers. "There's excitement, anger, fear, and embarrassment. So what's wrong?"

"Sokka has been planning to propose to Suki," Haru replied before Sokka could answer. The warrior gave Haru a dirty look. Haru returned the look. "Hey! You destroyed my house!" he pointed a finger at Sokka. "I think I have the right to talk about your issues!"

"You are!" Ty Lee squealed. She had a huge grin on her face as she jumped up and down. "When are you going to do it?"

"It was supposed to be three days ago," Haru replied again cutting Sokka off. Sokka wanted to hit Haru.

"What's stopping you?" Ty Lee shrieked. Knowing that he was going to be interrupted, Sokka let his hand out to let Haru explain.

"Us," Haru said giving a huge smile. Ty Lee looked like she understood the situation.

"You didn't want to steal our thunder," Ty Lee said in awe. "Oh Sokka! You will never steal our thunder!" she gave Sokka a big hug.

"What the hell does that mean?" Haru shouted as he ran his hand through his hair. "Since when did we have thunder!" he truly looked perplexed.

"I'll tell you later," Ty Lee replied as she let go of Sokka. She adjusted her green dress. "Okay that explains the excitement. What about the others?"

"Don't ask," Sokka replied. He did not want to explain his feelings to Ty Lee. Sokka sighed and stared at the bay. "I was going to propose to her here."

"So do it!" Ty Lee yelled. She was giving the same look that Haru was giving since the beginning of the week.

Sokka have never been so happy that Aang interrupted them. He came swooping down to the bay and landed on the beach. Aang looked nervous as he looked at the trio. Sokka slammed his hand into his head, this was not good.

"Hi guys!" Aang said as he rubbed the back of his head. "Um, what's up?"

"Aang," Ty Lee asked as she placed her hands on her hips. "What's the problem?" Aang quickly looked down to his feet. "Did something happen to my house? Don't lie to me!"

"Your house is fine," Aang reassured Ty Lee. He turned to Haru and Sokka. "Remember the fight we had earlier this morning?" Haru and Sokka quickly looked to their feet.

_Kill me now! _Sokka screamed at himself and to the spirits. _What did I do to earn this misery! Is it because I used those skeleton's clothes as bandages? Because I killed Wacky Taki? Implied that my sister and Jerkface were doing something unholy? Wait a minute, is this because I didn't become a vegetarian when I said would because I was stuck in the ground?_

"You guys got into a fight!" Ty Lee yelled as she glared at the boys. All three shifted uncomfortably in their spots.

"Aang and Sokka did," Haru answered quickly. "Nothing physical, just words where said."

"Like what?" Ty Lee asked as she crossed her arms. "You know this village loves good gossip."

Ty Lee's words hit Sokka like a brick wall. He just stared at everyone with his mouth open. Sokka completely forgot that the village would talk. Since all the men where working on Haru's house and heard ever single word, he knew that they would tell their wives. Wives will tell each other and then they will tell Suki. A loud groan escaped from his mouth as he covered his face with his hands.

"I'm beyond dead," Sokka wailed. The guys gave a sad nod but Ty Lee was confused.

"Why?"

"After Suki is done killing me," Sokka answered starting to feel sick. "Then Katara would kill me. After Katara, it would be Zuko," he gave a look to Aang and Haru. "You guys might get to watch that threat happening. After Jerkface is done with me, then Toph would launch me into space. Hopefully."

"Then I'll be next," Aang said looking rather pale.

"Dead men walking," Haru said looking very scared.

"What did you say?" Ty Lee shouted seeing the guys looking rather fearful. Sokka never answered Ty Lee. He was running towards the village, praying that Suki did not hear the gossip.

* * *

Sokka was gasping for air as he made it up to his house. He burst into the house calling Suki's name. When Sokka did not hear a response, he ran outside hoping that she might be returning home. Only thing he saw was a winded Aang, Haru, and Ty Lee. Panic was starting to fill in Sokka.

"Where is she?" Sokka exclaimed as he scanned the village square. "Where could she be?"

"She's at the dojo," Ty Lee said between breaths. Sokka glared at her. "What? You never asked."

"Sweetie," Haru said as he put his hands on Ty Lee's shoulders. "This is really important right now. Being an airhead is not helping," Ty Lee's eyes narrowed as she removed Haru's hands off her shoulders.

"Guess what this airhead won't be doing tonight," Ty Lee said coldly.

"Ew! Ew!" Aang yelled as he watched Haru stammered over his words to apologize. "Ty Lee please forgive Haru! He didn't mean it! It's just we have a big problem right now!"

"Tell me what you guys said?" Ty Lee yelled. "All of you are being panicky! Your chi is going crazy! What happened?" she screamed a very unlady like curse.

"We sort of, kind of told everyone that Katara is living with Zuko," Aang said as he stared at the upset Ty Lee.

"You didn't!" Ty Lee shouted as he hand went to her mouth. "That was supposed to be a secret!"

"And we sort of, kind of announced that Aang was living with Toph," Sokka replied as he wrung his hands together.

"You're living with Toph?" Ty Lee said as her eyes went wide. Aang gave a nod.

"And we sort of, kind of mentioned that Suki was pregnant," Haru said as his shoulders slump. Ty Lee did not say anything. She stared at the boys with wide eyes.

"Pregnant?" Ty Lee whispered after not speaking for a few minutes. "Sokka, I think you need to know something."

"There is nothing for me to know!" Sokka shouted. Ty Lee quickly shut her mouth. "I need to talk to her!"

Sokka left everyone behind and headed towards the dojo. Aang and Haru gave Ty Lee a sheepish smile. Ty Lee put her hand to her head and muttered something under her breath. A shriek was heard and Ty Lee looked up and saw a messenger hawk perched on the railing. Walking up to the hawk, Ty Lee removed the scroll that was attached on the back. She glanced at who the scroll was addressed to and began walking towards the door.

"I'll meet you at the dojo," Ty Lee said over her shoulder to the boys. "Sokka is going to need your help."

* * *

Suki paced in front of the dojo. She was outrage. After Aang launch the boys into the bay, Suki walked to the dojo to practice. On the way to the dojo, she was stopped by some of the village women. Apparently Aang and Sokka had a loose tongue and told everyone at the construction site what was going on in their lives and their friends. She did not understand some of the things that the women told her but she knew one thing for sure, she was going to kill Sokka. Suki was so upset that she could not practice so instead she paced in front of the dojo waiting for Sokka to show up.

She saw Sokka running up the path looking out of breath. Suki tried not to smile when she saw the sight of him. Sokka was wearing a green tunic with tan pants. He was barefoot and his hair hung loose. His hair was touching his shoulders and Suki reminded herself that Sokka needed a haircut. The look on his face almost made Suki laughed. Not only he was out of breath but he looked rather panicked. The panicked look on his face reminded Suki why she was outrage.

"Suki," Sokka said as he tried to catch his breath.

"Sokka!" Suki shouted. Right behind Sokka was Aang and Haru. They looked just as guilty as Sokka. "What the hell is going on?"

"Let me explain."

"There is nothing to explain!" Suki yelled. She knew she caught some of the villagers' attention but she did not care. Everyone knows. The Kyoshi Warriors walked out of the dojo and watched the scene unfold. "You and Aang opened your mouths and told everyone a secret that we promised to keep to ourselves! Katara is going to kill you!" Suki pointed her finger at Aang. Aang flinched at the gesture. "And you!" she spat. "You have been giving us a hard time before the comet and you're living with Toph!"

"You're living with Sokka!" Aang shouted back. He knew he should not get involved and Suki should be angry at Sokka not him.

"We're sixteen!" Suki screamed as she stomp her foot. "According to law, we're adults! You're not!"

"Katara is not sixteen!" Aang yelled. He heard a hiss from Haru. Aang knew he was feeding a wildfire.

"We are supposed to be helping Sokka," Haru hissed into Aang's ear. "You're not helping!"

"She'll be sixteen in several months!" Suki shouted as she pinched the bridge of her nose. She gave a sigh as she controlled her anger. "That's beside the point. I want to know what is going on."

Before Sokka could answer, Ty Lee walked up the path holding a piece of paper in her hand. She gave a huge smile to everyone and sat on the step leading towards the dojo. Suki acknowledge the smile and then it quickly disappeared when she focused on Sokka.

"Ty Lee," Suki calmly asked as she crossed her arms. Her eyes where staring at Sokka. "Do you know what's going on?"

"No more than you do," Ty Lee answered as she played with the piece of paper. "Ask Sokka."

"Suki," Sokka started as he pulled on his collar. Everyone in the village was starting to show up at the dojo. Suki did not let him explain.

"Why is everyone telling me congratulations?" Suki asked as she gave a frown. Sokka tilted his head to the side looking confused. "Then they tell me that they are disappointed in you."

"Because you're pregnant," Sokka said as he lowered his head. "And I did not propose to you."

"Pregnant?" Suki repeated. Then she got angry. "You where going to propose to me because you thought I'm pregnant! I'm glad you didn't!"

"I was planning to propose before I thought you where pregnant!" Sokka shouted. Suki jerked her head back looking surprised. Ty Lee put her chin in her hand and gave a loud sigh. "Suki, I have been planning to propose to you for over a week now! Ask Aang!" he pointed to Aang. The young monk could only nod his head. "I wanted to ask you since the beginning of the week! Haru can vouch for me on that! Hell, I wanted to propose to you since we escaped from Boiling Rock and that includes the times you where beating the crap out of me!" several men began to chuckle.

"Really?" Suki asked looking like she was going to cry.

"Yes!" Sokka said as he began calming himself down. "Everything just got in the way. Hawky ate the pendent, Haru and Ty Lee, the house construction, and you being pregnant," he ran his hand through his hair. Sokka realized that he needed a haircut. "Haru was right. I should have done this a long time ago," Sokka dropped to his knees. "Suki, would you marry me?"

Suki walked up to Sokka and dropped to her knees. The look on Sokka's face was priceless. She gave a chuckle as her hand touched the side of Sokka's face. The boy was stupid but that is one of the many reasons why she loved him. She wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled into his neck.

"Yes," Suki said into his neck. Sokka gave a flinched and gently pulled her out of the embrace.

"What did you say?" Sokka said looking very puzzled. Suki gave a laugh.

"I said 'yes' you idiot," Suki replied. Sokka gave a huge whop and gave Suki a kiss. Everyone in the village let out a loud cheer.

"I promise to be a good father," Sokka said as he pulled away from the kiss. The frown returned on Suki's face and she gave him a hard push. Sokka fell flat on his back. "What was that for?" he said looking bewildered.

"I'm not pregnant!" Suki shouted as she stood up. "What gave you that idea?"

"Haru and I heard you talking about!" Sokka shouted as he stood up. He brushed his tunic. "If you're not pregnant, then who is?"

"The Oracle, silly!" Ty Lee answered as she walked up to Sokka. "She sent Suki a message saying that she was pregnant."

"And she invited us to the compound in two months!" Suki replied.

"I forgot about that!" Aang said as he snapped his fingers. "The Oracle sent a message to Zuko when I was at the South Pole. I should have told you that!" he took a step back when Sokka growled at him.

"Yeah Aang," Sokka said through clenched teeth. "That tiny bit of information would have been helpful," he realized that he did not have the pendent. "Crap, I left the pendent back at the house."

"I have it," Ty Lee said as she pulled out the green pendent out of her pocket. She wrinkled her nose. "Why does it smell?"

"Why is it slimy?" Suki asked as she took the pendent from Ty Lee's hand. "It's beautiful though. Isn't this the stone we found on our walk?"

"Yes," Sokka said as he wrapped his arm around Suki. "The reason why it's gross because it came from Hawky's stomach. We need to boil it before you wear it."

The villagers walked up to the newly engaged couple and said their congratulations. The women surrounded Suki and looked at the green pendent. They commented on the craftsmanship of the carving. The men shook Sokka's hand and offered to build him a new house after the wedding. Sokka politely told them no and pointed out that he had a perfectly good house. Haru and Sokka laughed when they saw the dirty old ladies talking to Aang. The young Avatar's face went red and was looking for a way to escape.

"You should help him," Ty Lee said as she watched Aang. Haru wrapped his arms around Ty Lee.

"Nope," Haru said as he placed his chin on top of her head. "He deserves it," Sokka agreed.

"Before I forget, this came for you," Ty Lee said as she gave the piece of paper to Sokka. "It's from the Oracle," she quickly answered when she saw the look of dread on Sokka's face.

Sokka's face relaxed and opened up the letter. His jaw dropped when he read the contents in his note. He read it a couple of times before he dropped it to the ground. A curse came out of his lips.

"Stupid fortune teller," Sokka mumbled. He left the married couple to find Suki. Puzzled, Ty Lee picked up the letter and read it out loud. The couple stared at each other.

"I'm sure there's a story behind that," Haru said looking confused.

"Let's ask Aang!" Ty Lee said and grabbed her husband's hand. "I bet he knows!"

Ty Lee dropped the letter and dragged Haru away. The piece of paper gently floated to the ground. Written on the piece paper in the Oracle's perfect handwriting:

_Sokka,_

_I told you so! Don't forget to boil the pendent!_

_See you in two months!_

_Love,_

_The Oracle and Mim_


End file.
